


Para la próxima vez.

by dumbassprincess



Series: argchiweek2020 [1]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, ArgChiWeek2020, M/M, si es un au de inuyasha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: Martín está atrapado en un mundo extraño, con un demonio que lo odia y una perla que recuperar.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: argchiweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Para la próxima vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero pedir perdón, pero no lo siento la verdad. Es un fic viejo que le saqué polvo y que queria postear en la ArgChi Week 2020 y aquí está.

**Para la próxima vez.**

Martín no entiende a este mundo, por más meses que haya estado viviendo aquí. La gente vive en miseria, no conoce lo que es una penicilina (ni tampoco lo que es un baño todos los días) o la felicidad de escuchar tu banda favorita en un _cassette_ y, para colmo, tiene a un medio demonio que le gruñe cada vez que intenta pasear un rato por el bosque. Fue mala idea ir a buscar el gato y caerse en el pozo al fondo de su casa.

Manuel tiene orejas sobre su cabeza y pelo blanco, largo hasta la espalda. Es delgado y luce frágil si no fuera por sus colmillos sobresaliendo cada vez que bostezaba o abría la boca; a Martín le recordaba a su gato, viejo y gruñón, perezoso y arisco.

Lo tiene como primero en su lista de errores, porque fue gracias a un accidente que lo despertó y ahora tiene que andar buscando unos fragmentos de una perla que no le podría dar más que igual.

Martín mira los árboles frondosos del bosque en que Manuel se esconde y suspira desde lo profundo de sus pulmones. Solo quiere volver a casa y olvidarse de monstruos y medio demonios con orejas de gato.

Eso no iba a pasarle.

* * *

Martín no sabe por qué Manuel quiere tanto la perla, tampoco sabe qué es lo que pasó con el sacerdote que murió mucho antes de que él apareciera en esta época. Está seguro que la quiere para hacer algo malo, o eso dice la hermana del sacerdote. No le importa francamente, si fuera por él, le daría la perla y regresaría a su mundo, a su casa. Total, sólo tiene dieciocho años.

Se le revuelve el estómago, un poco nervioso y asqueado por la comida que la anciana le está sirviendo pero no hay nada mejor y el fuego huele mal, él huele mal, el demonio gato huele mal, y Martín solo se quiere ir ya.

—Deberían buscar los fragmentos, Martín —dijo la anciana con voz tranquila—. Sin ella, no puedes regresar a tu hogar.

—¿Está segura que no hay otra forma? —preguntó Martín con una sonrisa forzada y tragando la sopa con dificultad. Tenía gusto a tierra y a pasto.

—Ya lo hemos intentado, ¿no recuerdas? Y La Perla tiene poder suficiente para devolverte a tu mundo —relató ella, avivando más el fuego—. Quizás deberías llevarte a Manuel, te sería útil.

—Solo lo dice para que no ande merodeando por la aldea, ¿no? —dijo Martín con el ceño fruncido—. No lo sé, no estoy hecho para cosas de películas.

—¿Peli...? ¿Peli- _qué_? —preguntó la anciana, con los ojos abiertos y confundida. Martín negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

Si no fuera por Manuel, él ya estaría en su casa.

* * *

Martín salió del pozo gracias a los tallos de lo que parecía ser una enredadera, cosa que no recordaba que había en su casa, pero su gato no estaba ahí. Quizás había escapado por los techos. No sabía cómo estando tan gordo podía ser tan rápido.

Esto no era su casa. Martín estaba en lo que parecía ser un claro del bosque, con el césped tan alto que le llegaba a las rodillas y el sol apenas calentaba. Al horizonte el verde se hacía tan potente como la noche y si bien Martín vivía en una zona semiurbana, no tenían tanto verde.

Llamó a mamá varias veces, también a su gato. Llamó a todos en realidad, a Sebastián, a Luciano, a Miguel.

Se adentró en el bosque (¿qué más podía hacer? estaba en la mitad de la nada), quizás encontraría gente que lo ayudaría, quizás encontraría la muerte también, Martín no está seguro pero vio series japonesas donde al protagonista le pasaba esto.

Buscando la civilización, Martín lo encontró. Era un muchacho rodeado de ramas y raíces, con una flecha en mitad de su corazón. Parecía dormido... o quizás estaba muerto. Martín tocó su cara y la piel era fría como el hielo.

No parecía alguien muerto pero prefirió salir de ahí. Y ahí es cuando se encontró a la anciana. Y todo fue cuesta abajo, más o menos.

* * *

Manuel apenas le habla cuando empezaron a viajar, y es todo a pie porque Martín no tiene nada con lo que andar y no va a subirse a un caballo que no tenga montura, por lo que ahora está en el bosque con un demonio que da brincos entre los árboles y lo ignora.

—Sabés —dijo Martín en voz alta, lo suficiente para que Manuel pudiera escucharlo—, no sé lo que te hice para que no me hables, pero vamos a tener que estar juntos por un rato y lo mejor sería intentar llevarnos bien. ¿No te parece?

—No.

Martín quería mandarlo a la mierda.

La anciana lo ayudó a sentir la presencia de otros fragmentos, algo así como una brújula y por algún motivo ella estaba completamente segura que era la reencarnación de ese sacerdote y que tenía poderes. Martín no tenía corazón para decirle que quizás era hora de ver a un médico, o encerrarse en un manicomio pero ya que, está en un mundo donde los medio demonios, demonios y demás viven con los humanos...

—Yo no soy él, ¿sabés?

—Ya sé —dijo Manuel con voz ronca y cortante—. Pero eres igual de insoportable.

—Che, flaco, bajá el tono que es por tu culpa que estamos acá —contestó Martín—. Yo solo quiero salir de esta mierda.

—¿ _Perdón_? ¡Tú fuiste quien disparó a La Perla! ¡Por tu culpa ahora hay que juntarla!

—¡Porque vos la agarraste! ¡¿Qué querés que hiciera?!

—¡Dejarmela!

—¡No!

—Y luego dices que no te interesa —dijo Manuel, adelantándose y escondiéndose entre las hojas de los árboles.

A Martín no podía darle más que igual este mundo, pero odiaba que quizás Manuel tuviera un poquito de razón.

* * *

Llegaron a un pueblo donde Martín había sentido unos fragmentos, pero tan rápido como los sintió estos desaparecieron. Manuel estaba más distante de lo normal, y al cabo de un rato desapareció dejándolo solo. Martín vagabundeó un rato por entre las calles de tierra y las casas de madera, ahogando las ganas de gritar cuando escuchó el chillido de una niña detrás de su espalda. Se volteó y vio a una niña atada a un caballo y unos hombres encapuchados riéndose y golpeando fuerte al caballo.

El primer impulso de Martín fue alejarse del paso, el segundo fue correr detrás de ellos y el tercero llamar a Manuel y esperar que pudiera escucharlo y, lo más importante, que decidiera venir. No estaba seguro si eso iba a pasar pero decidió seguir llamándolo y seguir a esos hombres que se llevaban a esa niña.

Martín cerró los ojos unos segundos, las costillas doliendo por toda la carrera y sus piernas ya casi no las sentía de tanto moverlas. Si fuera un poco más activo, esto no le pasaría. Si hiciera más ejercicio, quizás hubiera podido salvarla.

Gemidos, Martín abrió los ojos y vio a Manuel encima del caballo, retorciéndole el cuello al hombre que tenía a la niña y su cuerpo cayendo inerte en el suelo. La chiquilla gritó pero Manuel la tomó entre sus brazos y la dejó al lado de Martín.

—Yo me encargo de los otros —dijo Manuel y desapareció.

Martín todavía estaba un poco... incrédulo con lo que acabó de ver pero sintió el olor a sangre y vio a la niña entre sus brazos. Sus piernas estaban llenas de raspones y de tierra y lucía inconsciente.

Apretó los labios, por supuesto que Manuel iba a dejarlo solo con una niña herida y desaparecer.

Por supuesto.

* * *

Martín descubre que quizás ser un medio demonio tiene sus desventajas, en especial en la luna nueva. Manuel tiene el pelo blanco, sus ojos son amarillos y los colmillos son largos; tiene garras y puede cortar incluso un diamante si así lo desea.

Pero en luna nueva él es frágil, es un humano con el cabello castaño y orejas redondas y ojos de color marrón. Pueden tener ese brillo lleno de orgullo, su boca puede hacer esa mueca salvaje pero Manuel es un simple humano y el veneno lo puede matar.

Y es todo su culpa.

La niña que salvaron fue una trampa de un demonio mayor, que quería tener el fragmento que poseían. Se hizo pasar por un sacerdote, uno que quería ayudar a la niña y a ellos. Ofreció una casa, agua caliente y comida no deliciosa pero sí mejor que la sopa con sabor a tierra de donde Martín venía. Todo parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser real.

Y entonces el sacerdote le robó sus fragmentos y los atrapó a ambos para atraer a Manuel, él quiso rescatarlos pero el demonio lo envenenó y ahora es peor porque cuando está en su forma humana se puede morir y no puede recuperarse tan rápido que estando en su forma habitual.

En la habitación en que estaban atrapados la niña sabía reveló de las pociones curativas e hizo una rápida para Manuel con unas hierbas que fue a buscar hoy, antes de ser atacada por los bandidos. Pero el remedio no funcionaba, solo retrasaba los efectos del veneno...

—Si lo retrasa hasta el amanecer... —murmuró Manuel con los ojos cerrados, apenas con voz—. Es tu culpa, Martín...

—No hice nada —contestó Martín sintiéndose ofendido, sentado al lado de Manuel—. Vos la ayudaste.

—Porque tú querías que lo hiciera —jadeó Manuel, abriendo apenas sus ojos y sonrió levemente. Martín le respondió la sonrisa y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Manuel.

—Estás frío, Manu —dijo Martín, acariciando su mejilla.

—No te... di permiso para que me dijeras así.

—Yo nunca te escucho —contestó, mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas.

—Sí, lo sé...

Manuel cerró los ojos y no volvió a hablar más.

* * *

El demonio seguía buscando los fragmentos y el tiempo avanzaba cada vez más lento y el amanecer nunca aparecía. Manuel empezó con pequeños temblores y las puntas de sus dedos eran tan frías como el hielo.

Se estaba muriendo.

Martín sólo tiene dieciocho años, no es ningún héroe ni tampoco posee grandes poderes. No puede salvar a Manuel con un beso, como en las películas de Disney; ni tampoco puede enfrentarse al villano como en sus cómics. Solo tiene que esperar y ver cómo la vida de Manuel se drenaba como agua.

Se sentía impotente.

Manuel nunca lo trató bien, ni fue amistoso, pero lo ayudó con el monstruo que lo estaba atacando y también lo salvó cuando unos ladrones se quisieron llevar su mochila. Ayudó a esta niña pese a que era luna nueva y ahora se estaba muriendo porque Martín era incapaz de hacer algo bien.

—Eso te pasa por querer hacerte el héroe, Manuel -gruñó Martín, apretando la nariz entre sus dedos e inclinándose levemente hacia él.

Manuel no era alguien atractivo, pero tampoco es que no lo fuera. Quizás las orejas podrían darle estilo porque ahora como estaba, humano y todo, lucía como alguien del montón. Muy corriente para ser un medio demonio. Muy corriente incluso para que Martín se inclinara y lo besara. Igual lo hizo porque tiene dieciocho años y porque los labios de Manuel estaban fríos.

Y porque, al fin y al cabo, las puntas de los rayos del sol estaban tocando apenitas la habitación en la que estaban encerrados.

* * *

En realidad no hablan sobre eso. Manuel volvió a su forma acostumbrada, eliminó a la plaga que era ese demonio y recuperaron cuatro fragmentos de La Perla. La niña parecía algo angustiada de quedarse sola en el pueblo una vez más, pero ellos no podían hacer más de lo que ya hicieron.

Manuel no parecía recordar el beso y era mucho mejor así, pensó Martín con el peso de la mochila sobre su espalda y el calorcito en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde estaban los fragmentos de la perla.

-Oe, tú -dijo Manuel entre los árboles-. La próxima vez que me beses cuando esté inconsciente, te voy a partir por la mitad. ¿me escuchaste?

Por supuesto que Manuel iba a hacerlo todo más incómodo de lo que ya era. Pero Martín no se iba a dejar perder, si se iba a hundir en la vergüenza... bueno, que también cayera Manuel.

—Tranqui, flaco, la próxima vez vas a estar más que despierto.

No hubo respuesta y Martín soltó una risita baja, suspirando con resignación después. Siguió caminando cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y Manuel lo empujó hacia él, apretando sus labios contra los suyos. Y no eran fríos, o eso pensó Martín unos segundos antes de que terminara y Manuel retrocediera unos pasos lejos de él.

—Me lo debías —dijo, y volvió a subir a los árboles, desapareciendo de su vista.

Martín no supo qué contestar y siguió caminando.


End file.
